Afeição pelo oculto
by HeavenLandDemon
Summary: Apenas um drabble de OkaXBudo, bem provável que esse casal nunca aconteça no jogo mas gostaria de compartilhar a visão que tenho do relacionamento dos dois. :) Boa leitura P.S:Pelo o jogo não estar completo não achei necessário seguir o espaço de tempo de 10 semanas por não saber a ordem das rivais e eventos.
Como começara, ele não saberia dizer. Mas gostava da companhia da silenciosa líder do clube de ocultismo na sua sala de aula. Mesmo que fossem colegas de classe desde o primeiro ano de seu ensino médio, só depois que foram designados a sentarem um ao lado do outro que por fim ambos começaram a interagir.

Budo apenas ouvia rumores sobre ela e a observava de longe enquanto andava de modo lento e tímido pela escola. Pelo que diziam ela era apenas uma garota esquisita que era fissurada por qualquer coisa sobrenatural e esquisita, e que também seguia as irmãs Sakyu e Inkyu Basu pela escola por crer que uma seria uma súcubo e a outra uma vampira, esperando um dia conseguir provas concretas para revelar a verdadeira identidade de cada uma delas. Budo apenas riu quando ouvira esse fato mas interiormente guardava um pouco de medo pela garota de cabelo azulado, o qual ele não se orgulhava nem um bocado, considerando que não conhecia a garota para tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre ela.

No terceiro ano enfim, quando foram designados a sentarem em carteiras adjacentes, foi quando finalmente tiveram sua primeira interação. Ele lembrava bem, no segundo dia de aula, sendo que o anterior havia ocorrido a cerimônia de abertura, com a apresentação dos professores, discursos do diretor e claro, a divisão das salas. Ele não sabia o que sentir quando viu que sua carteira ficava bem ao lado infame "garota assombrada". Respirou profundamente várias vezes no momento que entrou na sala, se convencendo mentalmente a parar de ter pensamentos tolos em relação a sua colega de classe, que era apenas uma garota comum como qualquer outra, e que teria de conhece-la antes de julga-la de maneira inapropriada.

O primeiro tempo de aula se aproximava, e os estudante se ajustavam nas carteiras da sala 3-2 antes da chegada da professora. Budo estava concentrado desempacotando seu material e o organizando sobre a mesa quando percebeu um movimento pelo canto de seu olho direito. Ao olhar para tão direção via então a tão "temida" líder do clube de ocultismo. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados, mas na visão de Budo isto até dava charme para garota, seus olhos roxos de tom claro possuíam olheira enormes que pesavam em seu rosto. Estava vestida com o traje normal escolar combinado com luvas sem dedos e leggings com estampa de teia de aranha. Após a garota sentar-se em sua carteira, virou o olhar em direção ao mestre de artes marciais, o que a fez instantaneamente ficar com a face em tom róseo, o que se perpetuou para Budo, que ficara com vergonha de ser pego a observando. Tentando esquecer o episódio desagradável que acabara de acontecer, Budo voltava a organizar suas coisas como se isso pudesse fazer a vergonha ir embora. Estava tão concentrado que mal percebeu o leve puxão na manga de seu uniforme. Levou um leve susto com a sensação repentina, o que o fez dar um leve pulo na cadeira e olhar surpreso para o lado de onde sentira o puxão.

Oka estava virada na direção do garoto, ainda sentada em sua carteira, mas seu olhar estava apontado para o chão e suas mãos nervosamente se esfregavam uma na outra. Budo apenas a observou, esperando que ela falasse algo. Mas segundos se passaram em silêncio, então resolveu virar seu olhar para frente até que ouviu um falar manso.

"Oka..."

Fora apenas um suspiro, mas fora o suficiente para fazer o garoto olhar para a garota ao seu lado.

"O quê?"

Perguntou levemente confuso. Ela falara tão baixo que ele não tinha certeza do que havia ouvido. Restava apenas confirmar com ela.

"Meu nome...Oka Ruto..."Ela finalmente levantou o próprio olhar e encarou com sua face cansada e melancólica. Budo sentia uma pontada de tristeza ao olhar para ela, mas não sabia descrever o por quê.

Ele apenas olhava para ela, não sabia o que dizer. Era uma apresentação? Mas ele já a conhecia! Pelo menos por boatos...Ele deveria fazer o mesmo? Era o mais sensato.

"Budo Masuta."Ele exibiu seu melhor sorriso para jovem e estendeu a mão em sua direção, a qual a garota apenas observou sem corresponder o cumprimento. Novamente com a vergonha atingindo suas têmporas, Budo abaixou sua mão até o lado de seu corpo. O que a garota queria afinal? Ela estava se mostrando bem esquisita! Talvez os boatos fossem mesmo verdade...

A garota então engoliu em seco e prosseguiu falando.

"Eu...s..o...sou a lí..d...líder do...clube de ocultismo..."Aos poucos parecia que sua voz ia se estabelecendo com mais vontade."Já que iremos...Sentar um ao lado do outro...Achei que deveríamos nos apresentar...Sabe?...É o nosso último ano no colégio...Não gostaria que formasse alguma tensão entre nós dois..."Embora gaguejando e com a voz entrecortada ao falar era fácil sentir a sinceridade com qual a garota proferia as palavras. Budo apenas retribuiu com o sorriso mais radiante que conseguira demonstrar, o que fizera novamente a garota ficar encabulada, dessa vez levando ambas as mãos ao seu rosto para tapar a visão deste. O garoto ria de leve, achando adorável a reação da garota tímida e o modo como se comunicava de forma educada e acanhada. Ele então teve certeza. Aqueles que espalhavam boatos de quão assustadora e esquisita essa garota era, eram as pessoas que nunca sequer interagiram com ela e viram o quão fofa ela poderia ser. Parecia que o ano com esta colega de classe não seria nada mal.

Já haviam se passado três meses desde o começo das aulas e ambos os estudantes já haviam se acostumado com a rotina imposta pelo colégio e suas atividades no clube. Budo como sempre chegava enérgico na escola e passava algum tempo com os integrantes do clube de artes marciais antes da aula, e quando chegava em sua sala, Oka já estava lá do mesmo modo como sempre. Ela sempre vinha para a escola com o cabelo despenteado e olheiras profundas e sempre parecia estar prestes a dormir sobre seu caderno de exercícios, mas sempre que o via entrando na sala e se sentando ao seu lado a garota esboçava um sorriso tímido e acenava discretamente para o garoto, que respondia o gesto com um sorriso radiante. Provavelmente ele era a pessoa mais próxima a ela naquela sala, claro que ele não possuía a mesma intimidade que os membros do clube de ocultismo haviam com ela, mas, como colega de classe ele era o que mais se entendia com a garota.

Sua proximidade se mostrava durante o tempo de aula. Quando ele dava leves tapas em suas costas ao parecer que a garota caíra no sono. Quando ela pedia para colocar a carteira ao lado da dele e copiar de seu caderno por que seus olhos estavam cansados demais para enxergar o conteúdo do quarto. Quando eles faziam juntos os exercícios em classe apenas por que a conversa fluía de modo simples entre os dois.

Ele muitas vezes se preocupava com o cansaço constante da garota, o que uma vez o fez perguntar se ela havia alguma condição de insônia regular. Ela tímida apenas dizia que passava horas navegando na internet e lendo histórias de terror até altas horas e que quase nunca dormia o suficiente resultando que chegasse atrasada e nem pudesse se arrumar direito. E nessas horas ele desejava dizer o quão adorável ela ficava naquele visual desleixado, mas não sabia como dizer isso a ela sem soar de modo esquisito.

A garota prestava bastante atenção na aula mesmo com sua fadiga recorrente, o que explicava as notas altas que conseguia em seus testes e provas. Seu olhar quase sempre era fixo no quadro e na professora-quando não estava a ponto de dormir-e seu caderno havia anotações de tudo que havia passado em aula. Mas as vezes era comum a garota se dispersar olhando para a janela ou a propría mesa, até que Budo percebeu um padrão quando ela olhava para trás e depois tapava seu rosto como uma pessoa envergonhada. Depois de dias repetindo esse comportamento ele pode notar que ela sempre olhava para Taro Yamada, o "Senpai", o garoto que boa parte das meninas da escola estavam apaixonadas...E parecia que Oka estava incluída nessa lista.

Budo suspirava, não entendia o que todas as garotas viam nele. Ele de longe era o garoto com a aparência mais comum do colégio e mesmo assim, parecia um imã gigante para admiradoras. Osana Najimi, o qual Budo tinha uma leve queda, era visivelmente apaixonada por Taro, que era seu amigo de infância. Kokona Haruka, a garota com os maiores "dotes" no colégio inteiro também deixava escapar suspiros pelo garoto, e havia tantas garotas no resto do colégio que se sentiam atraídas pelo Senpai que poderia se fazer uma lista. E agora Oka também estava nessa categoria. Ele sentia pena dela. Com seu jeito tímido era improvável que fosse se declarar para Taro, e mesmo assim, seria mais provável esse já ter sentimentos pela amiga de infância. Budo suspirou mais uma vez, não havia por que se estressar com esses pensamentos.

"Por que você as segue?"Ele fizera essa pergunta durante o almoço, situado no telhado, bem atrás de Oka que bisbilhotava as irmãs Basu.

"Qu...ê?"Ela respondia perplexa. Sabia que os outros a viam fazendo isso. Mas ninguém nunca antes a perguntou.

"Eu sei que você acha que elas são uma vampira e uma...Qual nome...Sucuri...Sucupira...Sucu..."

"Súcubo."Ela completou.

"Sim. Isso mesmo."Ele terminou a sentença."Mas...O que a faz pensar que eles sejam...Essa coisa aí?"

Oka abaixou timidamente a cabeça e esfregava as mãos uma na outra.

"Maquiagem..."Ela falou baixo.

"O quê?"O tom fora tão suave que Budo não conseguira compreender.

"Maquiagem."Ela falou um bocado mais alto de modo a ser entendida. Olhando nos olhos do garoto para ver se este havia captado a mensagem.

"Como assim, 'maquiagem'?"Ele perguntava confuso.

"Elas.."Oka apontava para as irmãs."Usam muita maquiagem."

"Sim...E?"Budo ficava mais confuso, o que o fato das irmã usarem tanta maquiagem ao ponto de parecerem palhaças tinha a ver com fatos sobrenaturais?

"Inkyu usa muita maquiagem para se proteger do sol..Já que ela é uma vampira...E Sakyu se maquia de modo que possa seduzir os garotos e os levarem para cama, assim se alimentando da energia sexual deles."A garota falava com convicção, como se tivesse certeza daquilo.

Budo não conseguia manter a postura, um riso abafado escapou e se transformou em uma gargalhada, que chamou a atenção de ambas as irmãs para os dois bisbilhoteiros.

"O que fazem aqui!?"Exclamou a irmã Basu mais velha."Deixe-nos em paz."

Budo perplexo apenas pegou na mão de Oka e a puxou para perto da cerca onde a irritante Midori Gurin se apoiava.

"Ufa. Foi por pouco."Budo falava após um riso nervoso e soltava a mão de Oka. Que timidamente pegava no próprio pulso que acabara de ser tocado.

"Eu sei que parece baboseira...Mas..."Ela tentou de alguma maneira se explicar.

"Não, tudo bem! Eu meio que acredito em você."Budo constatou para Oka, que o encarou de modo surpreso.

"É..É sério!?"Era possível ver um pouco de animação em seu olhos arroxeados.

"Sim...Se pensar bem elas apenas interagem entre sim...Usam lentes de contato coloridas o tempo inteiro...E não fazem parte de nenhum clube...Tem algo de estranho por trás de tudo...É uma boa ideia investigar."Ele não falava aquilo de toda verdade, é claro que as irmãs agiam de modo esquisito, mas pensar que se tratavam de seres sobrenaturais era um pouco demais. Mas ele já gargalhara e denunciara a posição de Oka para as irmãs, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer para elevar o humor dela era concordar com sua teoria.

"Obri..Obrigada..."Ao ouvir a voz de Oka, Budo dirigiu seu olhar até o rosto da garota, o que fez o queixo do garoto cair com a visão que recebera.

Oka exibia o sorriso mais radiante possível. Não era forçado. Era realmente um sorriso autentico que exalava gratidão e mais pura felicidade.

"..Hu...Hum?"Budo teve dificuldades para responder a altura. A visão mexera com algo dentro de si.

"Obrigada...Por acreditar em mim...Por não me achar louca...Por não me chamar de esquisita...Isso é realmente importante para mim...Obrigada, Budo...Você é uma ótima pessoa."Oka expandiu ainda mais seu sorriso a medida que um rubor subia a suas bochechas. Budo podia apenas olhar.Não sabia como sorriso estava inibindo seu cérebro. Ficaram segundos em silêncio daquele maneira até o sinal tocar e anunciar o fim do horário de almoço.

"Ah!"Oka exclamou com surpresa."Temos de ir logo! O teste de química é agora."Ela se virou em direção a escada e seguiu por esta."Vou indo na frente. Até mais!"Ela acenava para ele a medida que se dirigia ao andar de baixo.

Budo levou três minutos inteiros para fazer qualquer ação. Ainda estava em choque. Aquele sorriso o incapacitara de qualquer coisa. Balançou sua cabeça aos lados e colocou uma das mãos sobre a face, percebendo o calor que se situava nesta. Suspirava. Ele já sabia que sua fraqueza era golpes na canela. Mas agora, a adorabilidade de Oka poderia ser considerada uma nova fraqueza para ele.

Ele sentia o suor descendo por suas costas e se acumulando no cós da sua calça do que trajava. O clube de artes marciais estava nos seus últimos minutos de atividade antes do sinal tocar e todos os membros se dirigirem para os chuveiros para assim prosseguirem para as próprias casas.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois puderam ouvir o ultimo sinal escolar marcando o final das atividades de todos os clubes. Budo apoiava suas mães em seus joelhos e respirava ofegante. O treino havia sido puxado, competiriam no campeonato federal e não podiam dar mole em seus exercícios logo agora. Suspirando por finalmente poder e dirigir ao chuveiro e tirar a camada de suor de seu corpo Budo pegou sua sacola de roupas e se dirigiu ao vestuário masculino com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

18:13

Budo acabara de sair do vestiário após passar cerca de 7 minutos debaixo do chuveiro, se sentia refrescado e renovado. Levava a mão direita a cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo úmido que se acumulava na sua testa enquanto andava na direção dos armários.

"Tudo bem, Oka. Eu te digo. Próxima vez definitivamente conseguiremos evocar um demônio!"Budo ouvira essa frase vindo do corredor direito do primeiro andar. Ao guardar suas coisas e fechar o armário se locomoveu até o local para ver do que se tratava.

No corredor havia duas garotas. Uma delas era Supana Shuru, uma integrante do clube de ocultismo que possuía um tapa-olho em seu olho direito e adornos de caveira que enfeitavam sua maria-chiquinha. Ela falava com a outra garota, de quem se tratava de Oka Ruto, a líder de tal clube, que momentaneamente andava cabisbaixa e com uma aura mais deprimida do que o normal. Budo queria entender o que se passava.

"Yo! Garotas!"Budo acenava para ambas a medida que se aproximava. Fazendo sua presença notada, as duas garotas olham em sua direção.

"Eh...Budo...Certo?"Supana constata meio reclusa. Provavelmente não esperava que o líder de artes marciais tivesse algum assunto com os "esquisitões do ocultismo".

"Sim. E você é Supana-senpai, certo? Oka-chan já me falou sobre você em sala."Budo falou para a garota e só depois percebeu o modo como qual se referira a líder. Ele não pode evitar que saísse. Nos ultimos dois meses desde o ocorrido no almoço Budo se sentia alterado quando se tratava de Oka. Se era algo como afeição amigável forte ou interesse romântico ele ainda não conseguia dizer.

"Oka-chan?"Supana perguntava surpresa ao ouvir o sufixo utilizado para sua amiga. Algo estava ocorrendo entre os dois e ela nem tinha ideia de como acontecera.

"Eh...Eh...Mas então...O que ainda fazem aqui?"Budo tentou desviar o assunto, com sorte seu deslize passaria despercebido.

"Bom...Tinhamos terminado nossas atividades e estávamos prestes a sair quando Oka correu para o banheiro...E caiu em prantos..."Supana revelou para o garoto. Fazendo com que a amiga tentasse desesperadamente se explicar.

"Eh...Não! Não foi isso que aconteceu!"Oka balançava freneticamente os braços na sua frente. Revelando seu rosto molhado e rubro.

"Oka-ch...Oka, isso é verdade?"Budo perguntava preocupada para a garota.

"Bom...É...Mas não foi nada demais...Apenas esqueça isso..."Oka balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Se você diz..."Budo apenas pode concordar. Se ela não queria falar, não havia por que força-la."Mas então...Vocês gostariam de companhia para casa? Eu sei que vocês já saem nesse horário regulamente mas, segurança nunca é demais. Certo?"Budo esbanjava um sorriso confiante para as duas.

"Me desculpe mas terei de passar em Sisuta Town."Supana afirmou."Mas, acho que seria adequado levar Oka-senpai para casa."Dito isso Supana deu um tapa no ombro da amiga, que agora estava fervendo em vergonha pelo que ela dissera."Até amanhã!"Supata se encaminhou para a saída enquanto escondia um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Budo e Oka apenas ficaram parados e em silêncio por um minuto até um dos dois decidir falar.

"Então...Podemos ir?"Budo tentou quebrar a tensão.

Oka apenas consentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu para seu armário de modo que pudesse pegar seu material. Feito isso ambos sairam da escola e seguiram caminho juntos até suas moradias. Oka morava no caminho da casa de Budo, então não seria um problema deixa-la em segurança.

Passaram cinco minutos de caminhada em pleno silêncio. Não aguentando, Budo soltou a pergunta que a muito queria fazer.

"Então...Sobre evocar um demônio...Isso é verdade?"Ele perguntava de modo aflito, com medo que a garota se sentisse ofendida pela resposta.

"Sim..."Ela respondeu em tom baixo e direto, o que surpreendeu o garoto.

"Mas...O por quê?"Ele realmente precisava saber o motivo por trás disso. Nenhum clube faria algo desse tipo por nada. Faria?

"Eu quero estabelecer um contrato..."Budo parou ao ouvir isso, assustado com a sentença da garota.

"COMO ASSIM?"Ele elevou seu tom um pouco alto demais, mas com sua surpresa não seria possível se manter calmo.

"Um contrato para proteger o meu clube..."Oka falava em tom choroso, e Budo podia perceber algumas lágrimas rasgando a face da garota.

"Oka? O que houve?"O garoto se colocou na frente dela e a segurou pelos ombros."Qual o problema? Me fale!"

'A garota apenas engoliu e limpou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas de suas luvas.

"Você promete...Que não irá sair daqui?"Ela perguntou de modo apreensivo, como se questionasse o que acabara de dizer.

"Sim...Eu prometo."Budo falava aquilo de coração. Se algo fazia Oka aflita ela faria de tudo para ajuda-la.

"Os delinquentes...Eles muitas vezes nos atacam, roubam coisas do nosso clube e tacam nosso almoço na privada..."Falar sobre isso trazia lágrimas aos olhos da garota, mostrando o quão fundo isso a feria."E não podemos fazer nada...Eles ameaçam nos matar caso falemos algo...Então...Então...Eu necessito de um demônio...Assim posso firmar um contrato com ele...E ele pode nos proteger...Eu não me importo de dar minha alma a ele...Desde que eu e eus amigos possamos ficar seguros."Após terminar a sentença, Oka desaba em choro, levando as mãos ao rosto como de algum modo as lágrimas pudessem parar de correr. Budo em contrapartida, sentia um profundo ódio se acumular em seu peito. Ódio dos delinquentes, ódio de ver Oka daquela maneira mas acima de tudo, ódio de não ter feito nada para ajudar.

"SUA IDIOTA!"Budo gritou em bom som assustando Oka que com o choque parou de chorar e encarou o garoto com uma face muito enfurecida.

"O quê?"Ele acabara de xinga-la? Por que? Ela havia sido sincera. Não era culpa dela se os delinquentes a tratavam assim...Por que ele também tinha de ser mau com ela?

"POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU ANTES? EU TERIA FEITO ALGO! EU TERIA ENFRENTADO A LÍDER DELES! EU PODERIA FALAR COM A POLÍCIA! PODERIA LEVAR O CASO PARA A DIRETORIA!"A raiva que ele sentia era totalmente exalada com suas palavras."O QUE TE FAZ PENSAR QUE EU APENAS VERIA VOCÊ SER MALTRATADA E NÃO FAZER NADA A RESPEITO? EU NÃO SOU SEU AMIGO O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ PEDIR MINHA AJUDA? NUNCA MAIS ME DEIXE ME PREOCUPAR COM VOCÊ DESSA MANEIRA! ENTENDEU?"

Budo aos poucos ia recuperando seu ar e sua calma e percebia o rosto espantado de Oka. O arrependimento subia a sua cabeça.

"Oka me desculpe...Eu fui longe demais e..."A próxima ação da garota foi o que o fez ficar espantado. Oka havia se jogado no torso do garoto, suas mãos envoltas as suas laterais e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro esquerdo.

"Me desculpe...Me desculpe...Eu não pensei que você se importaria comigo assim...Eu não queria envolver ninguém de fora...Me desculpe...Eu não sabia que eu estava te machucando dessa maneira...Me desculpe..."Em meio a soluços Oka continuava se desculpando, aos poucos Budo sentia uma sensação úmida e quente em seu ombro. Em resposta com uma de suas mãos retornava o abraço da garota e a outra posava em sua cabeça gentilmente acariciando os cabelos desarrumados. Parecia que uma parte do problema havia sido resolvida essa noite. Mas o resto deveria ser tratado na manhã seguinte.

"Parabéns, cara! Tu mereceu!"

"Parabéns, Budo-kun!"

"Apanhou mas valeu né?"

Budo ouvia todas essas parabenizações ao voltar ao Akademi High com o troféu de primeiro lugar na competição federal de artes marciais conquistado por ele e seu clube. Todos os elogios que ouvia traziam muito orgulho e felicidade para ele mas um em especial foi o que mais o comoveu.

"Budo..."Essa voz tímida e suave. Ele reconhecia em qualquer lugar. Foi com um sorriso no rosto que ele se virou para a pessoa.

"Bom dia, Oka-chan."O garoto via o rubor que trazia as bochechas da garota ao ouvir seu nome ser dito com um sufixo tão íntimo.

"Meus parabéns...Você mereceu...Você realmente...É um herói..."Apenas essa frase foi o suficiente para deixa-lo com a cabeça entre as nuvens. O prêmio parecia tão banal comparado as palavras da garota.

"Obrigada, Oka-chan."Ele respondeu de maneira que ela pudesse captar da melhor forma todo o carinho que aquelas palavras representavam para ele.

A garota sorriu de leve e continuou seu caminho ao clube deixando o garoto com os outros alunos que o parabenizavam.

Duas semanas haviam passado desde aquela noite especial e muitas coisas haviam melhorado para melhor. Budo conseguira convencer Oka e os outros integrantes do grupo a delatarem as atrocidades que sofriam pelos delinquentes e o garoto conseguira neutralizar a líder destes ameaçando um dos alunos, o que resultou na suspensão da malfeitora por duas semanas. Não era muito, mas já era o suficiente. O clima da escola estava mais leve, os delinquentes sem sua líder eram apenas galinhas sem cabeça que não sabiam o que fazer, resultando em uma queda nas confusões dentro do campos escolar. E consequentemente Oka e os outros membros do clube de ocultismo passaram a interagir mais com outros estudantes e ficarem frequentemente de bom humor.

Budo não podia pedir por mais, o problema estava se resolvendo e Oka estava bem. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele tentava se convencer. Em uma das conversas com Oka foi revelado que ela pretendia se confessar para seu Senpai na esperança que ele retorne seus sentimentos. Ele realmente esperava que aquela noite o havia transformado no herói dela, que ela veria que quem deveria estar ao seu lado era ele e não o galã da escola. Mas isso seria egoísmo demais da parte dele. Ela não sabia, e ele talvez achasse melhor ela não saber. Mas internamente o que mestre das artes marciais mais queria é poder vê-la feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele...

Cinco minutos e milhões de parabenizações depois o clube de artes marciais finalmente se dirigia ao terceiro andar para colocar o troféu na vitrine da diretoria, no caminho encontrou com Oka que se dirigia para a sala de aula que acenou para o garoto e continuou seu caminho.

Ele só poderia concluir uma coisa. Que por mais que os outros considerassem a escuridão assustadora, perturbante e incômoda. Para Budo a escuridão podia ser bem diferente. Ela era misteriosa, fascinante, acolhedora de seu próprio modo e as coisas que mais importam são vistas com mais clareza quando dentro dela. E apenas no escuro Oka definitivamente deixava claro que os seus olhos eram os mais radiantes que o garoto ja vira. Embora o mestre de artes marciais sempre fora otimista e enérgico, Oka seria escuridão que ele gostaria que o consumisse.

Fim...(Ou apenas um começo?)


End file.
